Return to the past
by Silver Truth
Summary: Having left with Shenron, Goku makes one last wish of the dragon. Returning to planet Vegita before it was destroyed, Goku gets to meet his birth parents. Using Sharotto as mother. Rated M for laguage, violence, and gore. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Past

A DBZ fan fic

The sky darkened as a voice rang out, " Shenron! I summon you! Hear my call, and grant my wish."

The seven orange stared balls were washed in a bright light and a massive being shot forth. The green dragon swirled in the sky, then looked down to look the small child in the eyes.

" **GOKU, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME MY FRIEND.**" Said the green dragon.

" It has at that. Shenron I have a wish to make, one more personal then ever before." Said Goku, who was nothing more then a little kid at the time, due to a wish of some screw-ups.

" **OH, AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE.**" Rumbled the mighty beast.

" I wish to return to the past on planet Vegeta, before Freeza destroyed it. I want to meet my birth parents. I'm really hoping that my family doesn't get to pissed at this." Said the Sayain.

" **HMMMM…. AS YOU WISH GOKU. I DO NOT BLAME YOU. NOT KNOWING YOUR OWN FAMILY CAN BE A BITCH. VERY WELL. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED.**" Said the dragon. A bright light enveloped the sayain and dissipated just as fast.

" **HAVE FUN MY FRIEND, I HOPE TO SE YOU AGAIN IN THE FUTURE.**" Said the dragon as it disappeared into the seven orbs, and the dragon balls flew off.

The boy woke up in a dirt field, looking around he saw nothing around him. Letting his senses expand he felt several thousand power signatures of varying power levels of in one direction. One of them felt similar to his own, too similar. He flew off in the direction of the source, charging not even 2 points of his power to fly even faster. He arrived above a massive city. The buildings were similar to the skyscrapers of Earth, but different. They had opening to allow the sayains to fly in with little hesitation. Homing in on the similar power source, Goku placed his pointer and middle fingers on his head and instant transmitted to it.

Before him was a capsule with a crying infant, Goku floated up to see a small baby that looked exactly like Goku.

" So this is me when I was still on planet Vegeta." Said the sayain. He opened the capsule and lifted the crying infant up. The young being instantly stopped making a fuss, and opened its eyes to look at the person holding it.

" You're a strong little one, never forget tha-" He was cut of by the sound of someone shouting.

" GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SON!" roared the feminine voice. Goku place the infant form of himself back in the capsule so fast it looked like he didn't move. Goku turned towards the sound to see a woman in her late twenties. She had long spiky brown hair that framed her face, while some rested on her shoulders; the rest went down to the middle of her back. She wore a black body suit with purple armor that was worn just below the bust line. Her tail wrapped around her waist, and on her feet were the standard sayian boots with purple on the top. Arm guards covered her for arms and a small arm band was wrapped around her right upper arm. She had two gold ring earrings, one in each ear.

Given from what she shouted, Goku concluded that this was his mother. Before he could speak up another voice broke the silence, this one clearly masculine.

" What's wrong Sharroto, why did you yell? What's going on?" said the man as he rounded the corner. Before Goku was his father, he looked exactly like Goku did when he was still an adult. The few differences we the star shaped scar on the mans left cheek. He wore a red headband, and standard male sayian armor that showed of his arm muscles; on his forearms were dark burgundy arm warmers. His tail was wrapped around his waist in classic sayian fashion.

" That twerp was trying to take our son! I caught him in the act, Bardock!" screamed Sharroto. The man known as Bardock took up a frightening face, which was meant to intimidate. It would have worked if it was anyone but Goku.

" You have five seconds to explain before I blast you into the afterlife." Growled the man, as he took up a fighting stance.

" My story is going to take a lot long then five seconds to explain, but if you're willing to listen, and keep an open mind, then I shall indulge in your request," declared Goku in a monotone. Bardock took up a thinking pose, and then nodded his head to give the ok. Goku sat down on the ground, and motion for the two sayians to do the same. They were wary at first but soon sat down. Goku went and told them whom he was, they refused to believe him at first, but after listening to how he was sent to Earth, they soon believed him. He told them how he met Raditz, and defended his son, getting killed along with Raditz. How he trained in the afterlife with King Kai, in preparation to fight Nappa and Vegeta. He told them how he went to planet Namek and the fight with Freeza, were he went into the legendary Super Sayian state. His parents were shocked at this and wanted him to prove it. He told them that if he went into the state, he would disrupt the sleep of all the new infants.

He went on to tell them about his fight with the androids, getting a heart condition, fighting Cell, Buu, and the shadow dragons. At the end of his tale his parents eyes were nearly out of their heads, and their mouths hung open.

" HOLY SHIT!" they both screamed. Goku rubbed the back of his head while laughing.

" You took that amazingly well. I thought around halfway through you would attack me." Before he could get up he was tackled by Sharroto, who pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

" Why wouldn't we believe you? Earth is the place we told them to send you. We expected you to destroy it, but from what you've told us, you're a hero throughout the entire galaxy. We could never be prouder." Said the female sayian.

" From what you've told us you're the most powerful being in this planet, with the super sayian transformation, you could easily beat anyone on this planet." Said Bardock.

" Well I only told you about the super sayian 1 transformation."

"WHAAAAT," they both exclaimed, " What do you mean only told us about super sayian 1 transformation?"

" As far as I know there are four stages. I've achieved all four." Said Goku. His parents fell unconscious at the new knowledge, making Goku laugh.

After a few hours the two woke back up, and looked at the child form of their son, who was passed out. They both smiled at him; Sharroto picked him up leaving the nursery, flying back to their home. They place him on the couch, while they rehydrated a meal for themselves.

" So what do you think of the little guy, Bardock?" asked Sharroto.

" At first I really didn't believe that he was that little babe in the capsule, but now… I would shit myself if I fought him going all out. I would be dead in seconds." Said the man.

" You know if you want, I can help you both achieve the transformations up to level three, maybe four." Said a voice. The two looked to see Goku standing there eating an apple.

" You can really do that?" asked Sharroto.

" Yup… Thought I'm going to have to put you into an emotional state to achieve the first transformation. Every state after that will be a bit easier. The fourth state you can get if you go into the great ape while as a super sayian, you also need to be aware in the state. Growing up on this planet you should achieve it easily. I needed my granddaughter to bring my around." Said Goku.

Both of them looked dumbfounded, they had a great granddaughter in the future.

" We would love that!" exclaimed Sharroto.

" Actually I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to your tail? Our tail is what makes us sayians," said Bardock.

" I've had it pulled, cut, and ripped off so many times, it just stayed like that." Said Goku in a deadpanned tone. Sharroto and Bardock were a little saddened by this. Their own son no longer looked like a sayian, but one of the Earthlings.

" My son used to have a tail to, but same situation. Plus we can't have giant apes running around every time we look at the full moon on Earth. The planet would be destroyed. _Though to sayians that wouldn't be a bad thing._" Said Goku, adding the last bit in his head.

" You know your still going to have to send the infant me to Earth right. Otherwise this will have never happened. Also when Freeze comes to destroy this planet, I'll instant transmute everyone off this planet to Namek. There we can ask Porunga to create a new planet Vegeta. But I need your help convincing _Prince _Vegeta's father to do this."

Sharroto and Bardock were shocked, Freeza planed on betraying them, one of his most loyal soldiers.

" Alright boy when should we do that?" asked Bardock in a serious tone. Goku smirked before he walked up to the two.

" After I teach you the first super sayian transformation. Can you please place your hands on ether shoulder?" asked the small boy. The two complied, while Goku put two fingers on his forehead and transmitted them away

**_Desolate Planet somewhere in the galaxy_**

The trio appeared on a planet devoid of life or trees. If one were to guess, this was a planet long ago abandoned by it's former inhabitants.

(**AN **Sorry for this, I'm going to make it seem like the Namekians left their original home world and formed the current planet Namek. Again sorry)

" Were are we?" asked both the older sayians.

" The original planet Namek, the one before the current one. According to the elder they left this planet long ago. I trained here while I was with Shenron, so I thought it would be a good place to train you two. Tell me what is the highest power level your scouters can read, before they explode?" declared Goku.

" These thing can't break, no power level in the world could…" Bardock was cut of as his scouter started picking up a signal. 10,000, 40,000, 100,000, 300,000, the reader kept climbing and climbing.

" S-Sherroto a-are y-y-you reading this!" exclaimed Bardock, not believing what the scouter was telling him.

" Y-y-yes, Current power level at 5,020,500 and still…" she couldn't read any more as both scouters broke into little pieces.

As Goku stopped powering up, he looked at the faces of his parents. They both had their eyes as big as dinner plates and there mouths hit the ground.

" So what did it get to?" asked Goku.

" 6,600,335." They both stated dumbly.

" 'bought what I expected, even with out turning into a super sayian." At those words both his parents fainted. Goku sighed and sat down, to wait for them to awaken.

_Three hours later_

The two older sayians woke up and looked at there time traveling son. He was still dressed on the same blue tunic, with yellow pants and pink wristbands. What really got them was his hair. It now stood up and was a golden blonde. His eyes were also an aqua color.

" Well how do you like the first SS transformation?" asked the super sayian.

" I thought the transformation would be more physical. All it does is turn your hair and eyes a different color." Said Bardock. Goku grinned and stood up and took a stance putting his palms together.

" KA-ME-HA-ME-," his parents saw a blue or of energy appear in there sons hands, he pushed it forward, " HAAAAAAAAA!"

The blue orb flew at the two sayians, who leaned ether to the left or right. Goku controlled the orb to smash into the ground creating a massive explosion of dust and debris.

" It's not the physical change, it's the massive power boost you receive that is the true transformation. Now let me show you the second transformation." declared Goku. The small saiyan started charging his power even more as his formerly deceased parents watched in awe as their son started to charge even more energy. With one last yell, Goku's hair shot up even more so only one bang was in his face. Lightning arced around the golden aura.

" This is Super Saiyan 2. Now let me show you the third state." Stated Goku. His power started to flare even more, and the planet began to tremble. Goku noticed his parents trembling under the power he was emitting, but he couldn't let up, you have to release all your power to reach the third transformation. With a mighty roar, light engulfed Goku, and blinded his family.

When their vision returned, both Sharroto and Bardock were stuned. Their future son was now eyebrow less with long spiky golden hair that went to the small of his back.

" This is the third transformation, Super Saiyan 3." Stated Goku as if it were just some everyday occurance. Both Sharroto and Bardock were stunned, even without their scouters; they could feel the power Kakarot held.

" Now then, do you want to see the final transformation?" asked the small super saiyan. Both his parents nodded dumbly, making Goku laugh.

" What's so funny gaki?!" stated Bardock, slightly miffed that his son was laughing. Sharroto slapped him upside the head, and glared at him.

" Well… Your faces are priceless. You look so shocked." Said Goku.

" Damn you." Muttered Bardock.

" Now then how about the final transformation." Goku stated and got into a horse stance.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Goku as he charged up even more energy. Sharroto and Bardock watched as their future son started growing till he was as tall as Bardock. With a bliding light the two saiyans had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down both saiyans were shocked to the furthest extent possible. Goku was now shirtless and his torso was covered in red fur with his tail sticking out of the beige pants. A thin line of red ringed his eyes and his irises were an amber color.

In a deeper tone Goku said, " This is the furthest transformation you can achieve, Super Saiyan 4." Goku took a fighting stance and beckoned for his parents to attack. The training had begun.


	2. AN

Come on people reviews are what help me write. hell bash me if you want, won't affect me in the slightest. Just give me reviews. Especialy on this story. I have a vague idea of were i want this story to go but ideas are always welcome. PM me.


End file.
